Wingapo
by One Fine Wire
Summary: She waited for him everyday, while he wanted nothing more than to go back.


**Wingapo**

Everyday, she stood on the same ledge.

The same, exact ledge where she bid goodbye to John Smith, the handsome, daring, English explorer and her one true love.

The young Indian princess, Pocahontas, went to the same ledge every morning at sunrise, and would not leave until the sun was up. Completely. She scanned the horizon every morning for a ship – for a ship with John on it, where he'd be standing at the very front, waving at her, telling her that he was there to stay.

Everyday, she waited for him, despite the opposition from those around her telling her to give up.

Letters reached Jamestown informing the other settlers there that John's wound became infected on the trip back to England, requiring an extended hospital stay and extra time for him to get back on his feet. When this letter reached Pocahontas, she was heartbroken, knowing that she'd have to wait longer to see her beloved again. Others, however, were not as optimistic.

Nakoma, always the more practical of the two, instantly took the news as a sign for Pocahontas to move on. "Maybe its time to put this behind you," she said. "John would want you to move on."

"But how can I move on?" Pocahontas asked. "He's still alive."

After the news of John's extended hospitalization reached the village, her father, Chief Powhatan, wanted her to take a husband. Nearly all the available men in the village went to the Chief, asking for his daughter's hand in marriage, and he insisted that Pocahontas meet with each of them. Though these men were strong, hardworking, handsome, and could provide Pocahontas a stable home and lifestyle, she turned down every single one of them. She knew her father was frustrated with her, but she also knew that he meant well and that he only wanted to see his daughter taken care of. Pocahontas knew that her father had a newfound respect for John after he'd taken the bullet that was originally meant for him. He also knew that her heart belonged to the brave sea captain, but in this particular situation, reason ruled over the things his heart told him.

Despite this, Pocahontas never gave up hope. She knew in her heart that John would return. She always knew it. She knew it when Thomas and many of the other settlers from Jamestown set sail from England shortly after hearing the news concerning John's infection. They were going to England to testify at a trial being held against Ratcliffe. Pocahontas was asked to go and testify against the former, now disgraced governor. She yearned to accept the invitation, mainly to see John again, but declined. It was hard, but she was needed at home. Pocahontas knew her role as a peacemaker between her people and the English settlers was an important one, and vital to everyone's safety on both sides. They needed her. It broke her heart to decline the invitation, but she told Thomas to let John know that she thought of him everyday.

Pocahontas was on the ledge, waiting, when Thomas and the other settlers returned. She hoped John was with them, but he was not.

Instead, they brought home bittersweet news.

"Ratcliffe was convicted of treason against King James and attempted murder," Thomas said, "And he was sentenced to life in prison." The young settler sighed and continued, "But he could be hanged. John's condition has worsened, and the doctors don't know if he'll pull through or not. If he doesn't, Ratcliffe will hang."

The news concerning John's state shocked Pocahontas. She felt relieved knowing that Ratcliffe was getting exactly what he deserved and that he'd never interfere in her life, or in John's life, again. However, it saddened her that John could die because of him. She was devastated.

Nakoma's insistence that she move on only became stronger and more frequent, as her father continued setting up meetings with potential suitors. The news that Thomas and the other settlers brought back with them was grim, but Pocahontas knew in her heart that John would return. Knowing this, she ignored Nakoma's well-intentioned advice. She turned down every suitor that her father sent her way. With time, his heart softened, and the suitors became less frequent, and soon, there were only a few of them left – the ones who were belligerent enough to believe that Pocahontas would one day marry them, despite the fact that she already rejected them several times over.

It took a while before Pocahontas could return to the ledge. After hearing the news, she didn't know what to think at first. Her heart belonged to John, and it always would, no matter what happened. Eventually, she came back to the same ledge everyday just before sunrise, scanning the horizon continually for any indication that John would be on the next ship. Though the doctors in England said that John could die, she knew he wouldn't.

She waited.

She knew John would come back.

…

The moment he was released from the hospital, he set sail for the New World, doing so against the advice of the doctors who treated him. Though he was out of the hospital, the doctors insisted that he needed additional rest and that he needed to take things slowly for now on. They advised him to wait a while before taking another voyage, warning him that going on a sea voyage so quickly after his release from the hospital would only hinder his recovery.

John Smith did not listen.

The trip from the New World back to England, and his stay in the hospital had been a blur. He remembered waving goodbye to Pocahontas, than he drifted in and out of consciousness while sailing back to England and during the duration of his hospital stay. He had no idea what was going on, only that his wound became infected. He vaguely remembered the trial – Thomas was there, along with Lon, Ben, and some of the other settlers. He remembered speaking against Ratcliffe, but he didn't remember the words that came out of his mouth; he had to go back to the hospital immediately after giving his testimony to the judge, and he fell asleep right afterwards. The doctors told him he had visitors during that time, but that he slept through all their visits. They also expressed their surprise at the fact that he made a full recovery, as his condition worsened at one point, and they didn't know whether he'd survive or not. He'd come so close to dying, that the doctors were sure that they'd witness Ratcliffe's hanging.

Since his release from the hospital, John learned of Ratcliffe's fate. He cursed Ratcliffe for insisting on taking what didn't belong to him, and for firing that fateful shot that forced John to leave Pocahontas, his love, and the New World, behind. He'd been raised not to feel happiness at the expense of others, even if the other person did something truly horrible, but John felt that he could make an exception for the ex-governor. Because he was now in prison for life, he could no longer interfere in John's life, or in Pocahontas', or in the lives of her people.

Pocahontas.

He missed her so much. He missed the way she stared at him intently whenever they talked about their peoples. She missed her wisdom and the fact that she opened his eyes to the new world he was in and helped him look deeper and beyond initial appearances. He missed her courage – the fact that she was more than willing to die for him so that the two of them could be together, no matter what. He missed her eyes, her smile, her laughter… he missed everything about Pocahontas, the once mysterious Indian princess who became his one, true love.

…

John stood at the front of ship. He couldn't wait until the New World was in sight. What he'd give at that very moment to jump into the arms of his beloved, kiss her, and tell her he wasn't going anywhere and that they could now truly be together.

He hoped she hadn't moved on.

…

Pocahontas stood on the ledge. She felt that something big was going to happen. Whether John returned or not, something was happening, and it would be life changing.

The young Indian princess breathed deeply and smiled to herself, with her eyes closed, as the spirits surrounded her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a ship in the distance, coming towards her.

She knew John Smith was on it. Though the ship was far away, she waved and called out, "_Wingapo, John."_

Though the ledge was still a good distance away, he heard the call as the spirits surrounded him. He knew she would be there to greet him. Looking into the vast distance, he saw the distinct figure of a young woman, strong and regal, standing, waiting. Waiting for him. He smiled, waved, and said, "_And Wingapo to you, Pocahontas."_

Now, life would resume, and they both would live.

Happily ever after, forever and always.


End file.
